S3E3 The Reflected Puzzle
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: Something is using thoughts to create monsters that the doctor and Sasha fear & what is wrong with the haunted mirror house? The doctor, Sasha and Victoria must solve the mystery and find out what's happening. Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


Earth 2013...  
>Wales...<br>Today was a busy day for Cardiff. There was a huge funfair going on. There were lots of rides, spooky houses, candy floss stands and arcades. It was fun day galore.  
>It was now about 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Charlotte Giles was on her way to this fun event. Her hair was golden brown, she was 15 now. She was about average height. She had her two friends with her. They were laughing and were going to enjoy the fun.<br>They entered the multi coloured bazaar of fun. Screams of thrill and joy could be heard. Charlotte looked around in amazement.  
>"Wow!" she gasped "this is huge!"<br>Her friends just laughed  
>"Come on!" they giggled<br>"So where do we start?" asked Charlotte  
>"Let's see" said one girl her name was Jane, she had dark brown hair, it was long and wavy, she had a pair of black geeky glasses<br>She studied the place and her attention was drawn to a small shack saying "The World of Mirrors" on it  
>"There" she grinned<br>"Really?" said Charlotte looking unimpressed "It's tiny in there!"  
>"I know" laughed Jane "But we start with the rubbish stuff and work our way up"<br>Charlotte nodded  
>They walked up to the shack<br>"I'm not going in" decided Charlotte  
>"What?" asked Jane stopping "why?"<br>"Something about it gives me the creeps" said Charlotte looking around, was it the paintings of famous people on it? was it the woman who was dressed like a fortune telling gypsy? She did not know. All she knew was that she didn't want to go in there  
>"Spoil sport" grinned Jane<br>She walked in followed by Charlotte's other friend. They paid their pound and walked into the shack.  
>Charlotte just waited. But what she did not know was that she would be waiting a long, long time...<p>

**Doctor Who- The Reflected Puzzle  
><strong>with  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria Calthorpe  
><span> 

The inside of the TARDIS was lit up as usual. The doctor was below the console doing some work, connecting wires and watching them spark as he wore his strange black goggles. Sasha and Victoria were looking down on the glass floor which the doctor could be seen through  
>"Do you ever get the feeling he is looking up your skirt?" said Victoria crossing her arms<br>"We all get that" said Sasha sighing  
>"No you don't!" called the doctor<br>Sasha rolled her eyes.  
>"Can't we do something?" asked Sasha throwing her head back "I'm in the mood for some fun! We haven't done anything in ages!"<br>"Okay" sighed the doctor removing his goggles and walking up to the console  
>He flicked some switched and turned dials and worked his magic, the TARDIS shuddered and shook.<p>

The TARDIS then materialised in between two blue porter loos.  
>Sasha stepped out of the TARDIS. She looked in front of her to see a large green field covered in market stalls.<br>"Wow!" she gasped "This is... huge!"  
>"I know" smiled the doctor "This is the Cardiff Fair of 2013! This is a historical event!"<br>Sasha gasped  
>"how?" she smiled<br>"well... it was a fun day" said the doctor "everybody was happy, they celebrated"  
>"oh" said Sasha smiling "well then lets join in the celebration!"<br>Victoria looked around, she smiled. She looked at all the stalls selling different things, souvenirs, she had to buy something... it was all calling her. She walked over to a stall with a nice little old lady at it. She was selling China.  
>Victoria was about to ask her how much the China was but was interrupted by something behind her<br>"Don't go to her!" yelled another lady at a stall opposite, she was selling the same stuff  
>Victoria turned around<br>"Why not?" asked Victoria  
>"It's fake!" she said "June's China isn't China at all! It's a rip off!"<br>Victoria assumed that the woman she was going to was called June  
>"oh shut up you old hag!" shouted June "get on with your stuff!"<br>The other old woman glared at June  
>Victoria looked at the woman's stall; it had a large banner on it saying "Dianne's Dishes"<br>Victoria decided not to get involved with the nonsense, she had to look around.  
>June looked down, she did not like what she had become; she was a miserable old lady...<p>

Sasha smelt the air, the hot dog stands and the sounds of laughter could be heard. She looked around. She never ever thought that she would be so amazed by a funfair especially after everything she had seen with the doctor.  
>Her attention was then drawn to a distressed looking girl sat on a bench. Sasha knew there was something wrong; this girl was sitting with her head in her hands, crying silently. Sasha walked over and sat on the bench with her leg crossed over.<br>"You okay?" she said quietly  
>The girl looked up, wiped her tears and sniffed<br>"Yeah" she whispered looking forward  
>Sasha wasn't convinced<br>"What's happened?" said Sasha  
>"My friends" said the girl "They went into the house of mirrors!"<br>"And?" said Sasha shrugging  
>"They haven't come out!" sniffed the girl<br>"Okay" nodded Sasha "can you show me where this mirror house is?" 

The doctor found himself on a small street of fun houses. There was something eerie going on... he knew there was something not quite right about the houses... it was obvious, screaming out to him but he couldn't see it. He walked up to one. There was no person manning the entrance, taking the money to enter. The doctor shrugged and entered the dark fun house...

As the doctor entered the fun house, Sasha and the girl walked up the street and to the mirror house.  
>"Okay" said Sasha quietly holding the girls shoulders "tell me your name"<br>"Charlotte" whispered the girl  
>"Okay Charlotte" said Sasha "I'm going to go inside the house and find your friends, if im not back in an hour then I want you to find a man in a bow tie, his hair will be quite crazy and he has a tweed jacket"<br>Charlotte nodded, breathing to calm herself  
>Sasha walked up to the entrance, gave over her pound and ventured into the house of mirrors.<br>As Sasha walked in she was mesmerised. She gasped. It was a huge maze of mirrors, millions of Sasha's reflected, this was not just a hall of fun mirrors, this was a mirror maze... she didn't know how far it went but she knew it was easy to get lost. She felt the mirrors to see which was mirror and which was actually real. She carefully edged into the maze... but as she went she did not notice that one of her reflections was grinning at her with evil red eyes and sharp fangs...

The doctor explored the fun house, he could hear children laughing, and he pushed through the crèche boxing bags as the colourful lights flickered. He looked around anxiously... he ventured towards the ball pit, the knee deep pit with dirty balls in it. The children were all gathered around in it throwing the balls around smiling and giggling. The doctor looked at the ball pit; he was stood in an archway which was lined with glowing Christmas lights... but the lights were flickering, the doctor closed his eyes. Then opened them and shook his head. He found this odd... he knew this was not a happy place. Then he saw something moving under the ball pit... he watched in pure terror. The children were oblivious of what was happening. A metal hand shot out of the ball pit reaching up.  
>"OUT!" yelled the doctor<br>as a cybermen rose from the pit, the children gasped. They all ran in single file, the doctor rounding them off as they ran... they rushed up the small wooden steps to the top floor. The doctor scanned the cyberman  
>"You're not real!" he gasped<br>the cyberman continued to advance through the balls...  
>"You've been made by something else!" he said<br>The cyberman got closer  
>"But you still have cyber powers!" said the doctor stumbling away...<br>He followed the root of the children. They ran through the tight dark corridors and the doctor found himself at a balcony. The balcony had a moving floor like a conveyor belt  
>This was going to be a tough obstacle. The doctor fetched the sonic from his pocket and pointed it, the conveyor belt stopped. The children all ran across. The doctor followed quickly behind but as he ran onto the conveyor belt it moved... the doctor fell flat on his stomach yelling as he did so, the conveyor belt moved back and forth leaving the doctor wriggling. He yelled.<br>Charlotte who was sitting at a bench looked up at the commotion and gasped. So this was the mad man who that woman told her about!  
>The doctor continued to wriggle across. The cyberman marched onto the balcony. The doctor gasped, now the whole place would see but they didn't. Everybody continued with their own business and the doctor was astonished... he looked at the fully functional cyberman. He was shocked, this cyberman was made from his memories... something knew about his enemies and had constructed one... the doctor stood up and quickly dashed. He ran back inside into the tunnel which led to a dead end. The doctor now knew what was wrong... what was eerie... there was an entrance to the fun houses but no exit... these fun houses were not designed to be exited...<br>The doctor pounded on the black painted wood where the exit should have been. He looked around as the cyberman got closer, it emerged through the flickering dark... the doctor went to pound the wood but somebody else did it first... the wood was kicked open and smashed... all of the children rushed out of the hole in the wood. The doctor then came out of it... he looked up at the person who had kicked the wood open... Victoria...

Charlotte ran up to the doctor and Victoria  
>"You!" she gasped "your friend! She's in the mirror house!"<br>The doctor looked confused  
>"So something here has made a mirror house and a spooky house?" he asked raising an eyebrow<br>He looked over at the mirror house and saw a woman dressed in robes like a fortune telling gypsy at the counter. He walked up to her  
>"Hello" he announced grinning "I would like to enter!"<br>The woman just stared at him with her cold blank eyes  
>the doctor waved at her, he clicked his fingers. He then went to touch her... as he touched her she just smashed, like a pot. Charlotte gasped<br>"She wasn't real!" gasped Charlotte  
>"Yeah" said the doctor "but she could still walk around and kill you if she wanted to, she still has the powers but is made from psychic pottery"<br>"And psychic pottery is?" asked Victoria  
>"Psychic pottery is a form of magic" explained the doctor "it was created to win a battle but the secret got out and now obviously somebody else has gotten a grasp of this secret and is using it here!"<br>Charlotte gasped and looked in disgust  
>the doctor ventured into the mirror house... <p>

The doctor stared at the hundreds of reflections of himself. He looked around to see what was mirror and what was path.  
>"Okay" said the doctor "feel the walls and stick together"<br>"Is this where Sasha is?" whispered Victoria looking around, she looked at one of her reflections and squealed as it glared at her, with red glowing eyes and sharp fangs  
>The doctor stared at it<br>"Oh!"gasped the doctor getting the sonic, he pointed it "I've met these before! They're called Mirrorlings! They can take on your form and trap you inside the mirror! So don't let your reflection grab you!"  
>"But how do you know what is genuinely your reflection and what is evil?" asked Victoria<br>"I don't know" said the doctor  
>They just shuffled along the mirrors more... they had then found themselves in a small room with a light bulb hanging from a wire. They looked around at their surroundings.<br>They then heard somebody shouting at them  
>"DOCTOR!" screamed Sasha dashing into the room, she then turned to face the direction she had came in as a weeping angel statue, looking feral and reaching out for them appeared blocking the way...<br>Sasha watched it; she had a chisel...  
>"Do. Not. Blink" she said darkly focusing on the angel<br>"Where did you get a chisel?" whispered the doctor  
>"We don't have time for that!" growled Sasha<br>She focused on the angel... but the light began to flicker... and the angel began to find its movement again... every time the light came back on the angel got closer...  
>Victoria screamed, she was terrified...<br>The doctor soniced the light to get it to stay on  
>"Okay" he whispered<br>Sasha watched the angel as she slowly advanced towards it... she began to chisel it away, it slowly broke up as she chipped at it. It then fell into pieces...  
>The doctor sighed with relief.<br>"Okay" he said getting himself back "Those creatures are playing with our minds! Creating life forms we have met before and making them real! If we can get out of here then we can survive this!"  
>Everybody nodded<p>

They all walked slowly along the mirror house... shuffling along looking at the mirrors as some of their reflections glared at them...  
>Victoria breathed heavily trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes. Sasha looked stressed.<br>"Doctor" said Charlotte looking frightened  
>"What is it?" asked the doctor<br>Charlotte looked at the floor...  
>The doctor looked down and had realised another huge thing that had put them all in danger... the floor was also a mirror... it looked like it went down on forever...<br>"RUN!" screamed Victoria  
>Everybody ran as fast as they could with serious difficulty. They had finally found the exit when Sasha's eyes turned red. She had been a mirrorling all along... she grinned at everybody<br>"no!" shouted the doctor he ran over to Sasha "give her back to me!"  
>his voice was now dark and serious<br>"no!" gloated Sasha  
>"Then put me in the mirror" said the doctor<br>"don't do this!" yelled Victoria  
>The doctor ignored<br>"put me in" he growled  
>Sasha grinned and pushed him into a mirror, the doctor slowly sank into it and disappeared<br>"NO!" yelled Victoria  
>She backed out of the mirror house followed by Charlotte.<p>

Outside the mirror house stood June.  
>"Oh hi June" gasped Charlotte<br>"You alright dear?" asked June  
>Charlotte just smiled<br>"Yep" she said "never been better"  
>June raised an eyebrow and walked off. Charlotte just rolled her eyes, then saw where June was headed<br>"no!" she gasped as she saw June walk into the fun house...  
>She ran after her followed by Victoria<p>

The doctor awoke... he was in a strange place. It was blue and cloudy, there was nothing there... just blue steam and cloud. The doctor examined his surroundings. There he saw Sasha  
>"DOCTOR!" she gasped smiling and running over to the doctor<br>the doctor stood up and hugged her tightly.  
>"Is there anybody else here?" he asked<br>"Yeah" said Sasha "two girls, they're friends of this girl I met outside"  
>"Charlotte?" asked the doctor<br>"yeah!" gasped Sasha "I guess she found you then!"  
>They both giggled<p>

Charlotte ran through the house. She then found June entranced in a dark hall looking at her reflection.  
>"JUNE?" shouted Charlotte<br>"help me!" cried June "My reflection! It wants to kill me!"  
>"Stop looking at it!" said Victoria<br>"I can't!" cried June "I can't!"  
>"Why not?" shouted Charlotte "what's wrong?"<br>June just looked at her reflection, she looked at herself, she was old... she remembered back to when she was young and beautiful, she looked at Charlotte, her energy, her youth, where had that all gone?  
>and the mirrolings had sensed that, for the first time they had some sympathy... June just gazed into the mirror...<br>"Make me young again!" whispered June with tears in her eyes... June then saw herself as a young woman, she had brown hair, it was long and wavy  
>Victoria gasped, this woman was beautiful!<br>The mirror slowly began to open...

On the other side the doctor and Sasha could see this hole appearing...  
>"Go through" whispered the doctor<br>Sasha and the doctor walked through followed by Charlotte's friends.  
>Charlotte hugged her friends as she was reunited with them. June just looked at the mirror and her reflection. She walked towards the mirror and walked through the hole... everybody just looked confused, not even the doctor knew what had happened. After June had gone through the mirror it smashed. Everybody fell back and dashed out of the house as it disappeared. <p>

Everybody watched. The mirror house also disappeared. The doctor turned to talk to Charlotte but soon discovered she had gone away with her friends. He laughed  
>"Young girls eh?" he laughed<br>Sasha just nudged him and laughed  
>they all walked away to the TARDIS. The TARDIS then faded away ready for new adventures... <p>

But one thing they did not notice was a gateway... it was a small eerie glowing orange hole... in one of June's pots... this was a gateway to somewhere... somewhere that would change everything...


End file.
